


The Little Things That Bind Them

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Ahhhhooooo Werewolves in London ;), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaton is like wtf, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is an alpha again, Derek is attracted to Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Engagement, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Malia, John is pissed, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masterbation, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mentions of Cancer, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possible Character Death, Rimming, Scott hates the idea of Sterek, Secret Relationship, Senior year, Sex in the Jeep, Shower Sex, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles is a Pink Floyd fan, Surprises, Tattoos, Training, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, collar and leash, disapproval, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is more than Derek could ever imagine. The Pack is falling apart, then pulled back together, only to fall apart again.</p><p>I'll be posting journals on my DeviantArt as I go about writing this story. Feel free to check that out also. The link to my DeviantArt is in my Bio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come on, Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> My beta hasn't had the chance to go over this yet, so just bare with me. C: This is only the first chapter. Also this is my first Sterek fic and I'm nervous I'm going to mess up. Let me know how I'm doing so far in the comments please C:

     Derek looked down at the younger man. “What do you mean you “hit” my car?” He growled, irritated with the whiskey eyed boy. “You do realise that car is worth more than five of your jeep?” He hissed, letting out a slow breath. “Just tell me… how bad is it?” He ran his hand down his face, trying to keep his cool. He could feel his wolf’s uneasiness. It paced like it was caged and Darek wanted nothing more than to let the wolf take control and just run. Since Mexico he had been unstable. He spent a lot of his time working out, running for hours. He’d run through the woods at the preserve from dusk until dawn before making his way back to the loft. He hadn’t realised that he had zoned out until Stiles was snapping in his face.

 

 

     “Come on _Sourwolf_ , it’s not that bad.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. His heart rate stayed steady. “Just a tiny scratch.” That was a lie. Derek sighed, trying not to look at the boy who was now holding his fingers apart, rambling about how big the scratch actually was. Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles by the arm, dragging him to where his car was. He stopped, staring at the large scratch down the side of his sleek black car. He looked back up at the boy, eyes glowing yellow. Stiles eyes widened, backing up against the car. Derek had started to wolf out, his beta form breaking free. He held back his full form, knowing he wouldn’t have control and could hurt the boy.

 

 

 

     Stiles whimpered, eyes wide with fear. “Derek..” He managed to choke out, the smell of nervousness rolling off of him in waves. The emotion hit Derek like a train and he pulled back, a wild look in his hazel eyes. He backed himself against the giant oak that loomed behind him, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. “I-I’m sorry.” He breathed. Stiles nodded, reeking with fear. He swallowed thickly, staring up at the werewolf. He didn’t know what to say, he was leaned up against Derek’s car. He stared at Derek, eyes wandering down his body slowly. He wondered what it would feel like, Derek’s body pressed against his own, their lips crushed together. His pants suddenly felt tighter and his face pinkened. “I should.. I should go you know.. My dad is going to be worried and I have school tomorrow and if I don’t get my homework done, Mr.Harris is going to give me another week of detention and- and..” He trailed off, Derek now standing inches away. If he leaned up he could just.. Holy fuck! Derek Hale was kissing him. He stilled for a moment and Derek started to pull away. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him back down and crushing their lips together.

 

 

 

     Derek lost himself in the boy, working his fingers into the dark mess of hair. He wondered how he made messy look so attractive. He delved deeper into the kiss, allowing himself to forget what he was. He was a monster and he knew it. He knew that Stiles knew it also. He pulled the boy closer anyway, a moan escaping his lips as Stiles’ leg pressed against his aching crotch. He kissed him harder, desperately hunting for more pleasure. Stiles’ nails dug into his neck, causing him to buck his hips against the younger man’s leg. He groaned, working his hands beneath Stiles’ hoodie, fingers dancing over the soft skin. Derek pulled away from the kiss, slipping the hoodie off of Stiles before kissing down his jaw to his neck. He nuzzled his face against the pale skin there, gliding his tongue across where the boy’s pulse beat wildly below the surface. His eyes flashed yellow and his wolf yelped with excitement, wanting to claim Stiles’ as his own.

 

 

 

     He pulled away breathlessly, running a hand through his dark wavy hair. He looked up at Stiles who looked absolutely fucking sinful. His warm brown eyes were half lidded and just a slight ring of brown was showing around his dilated pupils. His full pink lips were swollen and bruised from the kissing. Derek’s eyes travelled lower, noticing the already forming hickey on his shoulder. He continued his scan lower, licking his lips as he saw Stiles’ pants tented in the front. He wanted to lay him out on the bed and kiss every freckle and mole on the boy’s body, tongue trailing from each mark to the next. He wanted to leave his scent on every part of Stiles’, wanted to let everyone know that he belong to him. But he couldn’t. _Stiles was still underage._


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' father confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't had my Beta look at this yet. I will some day. C:

     Stiles drove back home, shaking slightly. He didn’t really understand what had just happened. Derek had been kissing him one moment and had shoved him away the next, yelling at him to leave. He hadn’t wanted to leave at first, but Derek had growled, pushed him into his car and made him leave. He had this look in his eye, wild and lustful. He had seen how much Derek had wanted him, he had felt it. He wanted to return to him, to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. It pissed him off that he would kiss them then push him away like it didn’t matter in the least. He was tired of being dismissed.

♦

♦

     The boy pulled up at his house, his front door opening before he could even reach for the handle on his car door. His dad was at the door, pulling him out. “What the hell were you thinking!?!?” His dad nearly yells, a look of worry in his eyes. “Going out into the woods by yourself while there is a killer on the loose?” The man stares down at him, looking into his sons eyes. Stiles noticed the lines on his dads face, when had they gotten there? His dad looked tired, worn down.

♦

♦

     “I’m sorry, dad.” Stiles said quietly, searching his dad’s eyes. “I thought maybe.. Maybe if I could find something, you wouldn’t have to work as hard.. and I’m fine, see?” He pulled away from his father, stepping back and holding his arms out. “Not a scratch on me.” He said, smiling nervously. He knew that Derek could help, he knew that if he helped his father that he wouldn’t have to work  as much as he did now. He wanted to be able to spend more time with his father. He wanted his father safe. He needed his father safe.

♦

♦

     His dad sighed again, running a hand over his face. He looked Stiles over, noticing the bruises down his neck. “Who have you been with?” He asks, looking at his son. Stiles swallows. “I-uh.. what do you mean?” He asks nervously. “Son, you have hickeys all up and down your neck, who have you been with?” He asks again, starting to look irritated. He pulled down the neck of Stiles’ shirt, looking at all of the bruises. “Who were you with?” He says again, voice sharp.

♦

♦

     “J-just someone from s-school.” He lies, swallowing. He definitely wasn’t going to tell his father he had been kissing Derek Hale. “I have to study for a chemistry test now, Mr. Harris is really breathing down our necks.” He says, scurrying off into the house. He went into the bathroom, taking his clothes off to shower. He scrubbed his body raw until the water ran cold. He didn’t want Scott to smell Derek on him, it wouldn’t end well.

♦

♦

♦

_***A few hours pass***_  

♦

♦

♦

     Stiles is sitting at his desk, studying for his test when there is a knock at his door. “Not now dad, I’m busy.” He huffs, running a hand through his messy hair. They knock again. He slams his book shut and pushes himself out of his chair, opening the door. “I said not no--” His voice died off, staring down at Lydia. Her makeup was smeared slightly and she looked shaken. “Woah, Lydia what’s wrong?” He asked, pulling her into the room and shutting the door. Its clear she had been crying. She looks up at him, eyes red-rimmed. “I-it’s Adrien…” She whispers, her eyes fluttering shut as she falls unconscious. Falling back on his bed with a slight groan from the mattress.


	3. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His chest tightened and he backed away, his breathing uneasy. His head was spinning and he couldn’t breathe. “Derek..” Stiles screamed as he hit the floor, eyes fluttering closed as he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I was super busy. Forgive me? 
> 
> C: Hope y'all enjoy.

   Stiles gently lifted Lydia off of the bed, pulling down the covers. He took her phone and laid it on the nightstand, placing her back on the bed. He didn’t bother changing, he just curled up beside her, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist gently. They had grown close over the last few years and though he no longer had a crush on her, he cared deeply for her. Stiles knew that Lydia had episodes where she’d have flash backs. It worried him a bit, but for right now, he knew she was safe and it was really late. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

♦

♦

     He woke up to the sound of thunder, lightening lighting up his room. Lydia was pressed up against his chest, her red hair a mess. He looked down at her, pushing the hair from her face. This wasn’t the first time she had showed up at his house and slept in his bed. She had nightmares and visions that scared her. He lightly kissed the top of her head, pulling the covers up and trying to go back to sleep. His door opened and his dad looked in. “Stiles, is she okay?” He asked softly. He hadn’t know about this stuff long and it worried him. “Yeah.. I think her nightmares about Aiden are back..” He says softly. The Sheriff looked at his son, “Is she the one that gave you the hickeys? I’m not upset, I just want you to be safe.” Stiles’ eyes widened, looking down at Lydia. “No- What? Lydia would never. No dad, just no!” Way to go Stiles, now he probably knows whats up. His dad looked at him for a moment before closing the door. He sighed, laying back again and pulling Lydia close. She laid her head on his chest, curling up close against him. He sighed, being all to used to this. Malia had stayed with him before and they had been dating but that didn’t end to well.. She was now with Liam and seemed pretty happy. Stiles was happy for her but he kind of missed her at times. Sleep started to take him over as he laid there and soon he was out cold. Across town, Derek paced in his loft. The lightning lit up his face, his features cold. He wanted to go see Stiles and explain everything, but he couldn’t. The boy was still underage and there was nothing he could do yet without putting them both at risk. The universe demanded balance and if he were to be with Stiles, the balance would be set off balance. He ran his fingers through his hair, plopping down on the couch. He felt caged again. He got back up, shrugging on his leather jacket and heading out the door. When he got outside he shifted, taking off running. He closed his eyes, darting out into the woods. He ran for awhile with his eyes closed, not running into a single thing. When he finally opened them he was standing in front of the Sheriff’s house. He hadn’t planned on coming here. He looked up at Stiles window, shifting back and climbing up. He slid open the window and stepped in, not a drop of water on his jacket. He looked down at Stiles and Lydia in the bed together and swallowed the lump in his throat. He squatted down beside the bed and pushed back the hair that was sticking to the younger man's forehead. Stiles stirred slightly, nudging his face into Derek’s hand as he slept. “I know Stiles.. I know.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips before disappearing back out the window. The moon was almost full and it dimly lit the streets. He let the shift take him over, laying his head back. His ears were flat against his skull and his eyes closed as he howled. It was sorrowful, the howl of a lone wolf. He had no pack, he hadn’t completely succumb to Scott and he didn’t know if he could. He looked up at Stiles’ window again, seeing the boy looking out at him. He bowed his head, looking back up and holding eye contact. He could shift back, go up to him. He could tell him everything.. He should do it. His heart clenched in his chest, eyes flashing an goldish/orange color. His coat was shiny and jet black, but he had a white patch on his back, right between his shoulderblades. It was the same as his tattoo when he was in his human form. It was unique. He was unique… He was alone. He took off down the road, paws hitting the pavement with a low thund. He disappeared into the woods, howling again.

♦

♦

     Stiles stood at his window, watching where Derek had disappeared into the woods. His eyes hadn’t been the normal yellowish color that other Beta’s eyes normally were. He was changing, Stiles noted this. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was around five am and there was no way he could go back to sleep. The sound of Derek’s howl had chilled him to the bone. He grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed into the bathroom. He stood in the shower for what seemed like forever, the water didn’t seem to warm him though. He still felt cold, his chest empty. He sighed, getting out and getting dressed. Padding down the stairs barefoot, he paused, frowning. Something was off. He sniffed the air slightly. When the hell did he start doing that? He shook the thought from his mind, picking up the metal bat that set at the base of the stairs. He silently made his way through the downstairs, looking into every corner. He walked into the kitchen and froze. A woman stood at the the fridge. She had golden brown hair that flowed and curled down her back and a slender figure. She wasn’t very tall, shorter than him for sure. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Mom..?” He whispered, watching as the woman turned around. Her eyes were a brilliant green, glowing bright in the dark of the kitchen. “Stiles.” She said calmly, smiling. Her teeth were small, pointed and he guessed that they were also razorsharp. His chest tightened and he backed away, his breathing uneasy. His head was spinning and he couldn’t breathe. “Derek..” Stiles screamed as he hit the floor, eyes fluttering closed as he fell unconscious.

 


	4. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to rewatch Season Three Part Two and I cry everytime Adien dies I Swear, it breaks my heart. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I BROKE MY PHONE YESTERDAY! So I have to wait until like Saturday (It's Monday rn) to get it fixed. *gross sobbing*
> 
> My computer is messed up, so as of right now, I can't put the diamonds to break up each paragraph, sorry.

Derek skidded to a stop, Stiles’ scream so full of fear it nearly knocked him down. He turned, running back to the Stilinski’s house. He leaped through the window, the glass shattering. He stood over Stiles, growling at Claudia. He bared his teeth, the fur on his back standing up. His eyes were more of a deep orange now, almost red with streaks of bright yellow running throughout them. The sheriff ran down the steps, taking them two at a time. He looked at the large wolf standing over his son, then followed the wolf’s gaze. He paused. “C-claudia..” He spoke the words, barely hearing himself speak. Derek didn’t move away from Stiles, he refused to let him be hurt. Claudia looked past John, right at Derek. “Look at the wolf protecting its mate.” She smiled wickedly. Derek growled, stepping closer to Stiles. He looked at John before lunging towards her. She disappeared and he skidded across the floor. He shifted back, going and picking Stiles up and cradling him against his chest. He buried his face in the crook of Stiles neck, sniffing. He smelled of anxiety and fear. He held him tighter, unable to hold back a low growl as John came up beside him. He sighed, looking up at John. The sheriff’s mouth was in a straight line and you could tell that he was trying to hide his anger. He could smell the anger rolling off of him in waves. “My son is NOT your mate.” He growls, looking at Derek. “I think you need to leave.” Derek hugged Stiles tighter, looking at John. “I don’t get to chose who my mate is.” Derek whispers, staring down at Stiles. “I didn’t know that the annoying boy who talked to much would grow up to be my mate, I would’ve never guessed it. But it’s up to him what comes from it.” He states plainly, sitting down on the couch holding Stiles still. He looks back up at John, sighing. A hand grabs his arms and he looks down to see Stiles awake. “Stay.” He breathes, staring up at Derek with warm brown eyes. Derek set him down on the couch beside him, running his fingers through his own hair nervously. “Stiles.. I-” He swallowed. “Do you want me to drive you to school?” The boy nodded slowly and looked up at him. “Thank you.” He murmured. 

 

On the way to Stiles’ school, Derek spoke up. “Are you okay?” He asks softly, stealing a glance over at him. Stiles had his head on the window, eyes closed. “No.. I don’t want to go..” He swallows, looking up at Derek. “Can we go back to your place?” He asks, pleading with him. Derek sighed, “Okay.. but Peter is at the loft also.” He turned around on the stretch of road, heading towards the Hale house. He lifted Stiles out of the car, looking down at him. “I redid one of the rooms upstairs, I’ve thought of rebuilding the house.” He says, unlocking the door. He sat Stiles down, closing and locking it back. Suddenly his back was being pressed against the wall and Stiles was against him, cupping his face and kissing him Derek paused for a second then responded, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, pulling him closer. He kissed him desperately, working his fingers into Stiles’ dark mess of hair. “How do you make messy look so good?” He groaned, going back to kissing him. Stiles smiled and pulled back. “I’m just that hot.” He grinned, licking his lips. Derek shook his head, smiling slightly. It faded and he walked past him, going up the steps. He unlocked the bedroom door with his claw, letting it swing open. The room didn’t look like the rest of the house, it was completely redone. The walls were a pale blue, the trim bright white. The doors were a dark oak. There was a large bed and a tv on the wall. Derek walked pasted the bed and into another room. There was a mini fridge and microwave. He didn’t stop in that room through, he headed into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off. 

 

Stiles followed him into the room, leaning against the doorframe. He watched Derek’s muscles ripple as he moved. “I want to do something..” He says softly, walking over to Derek. He runs his hands gently down Derek’s back, feeling every dip and curve. He runs his fingers across the circular scar where Kali had shoved the pipe through him. He grabs him by the hips, turning him around and running his hands up his chest. “Do you trust me?” Stiles asks softly, his hand laying over Derek’s heart. His heart sped up as he stared down at the boy. He thought about the question, really noticing the boys features. He was no longer a boy, he was a man. He didn’t know when he had missed that, or missed when they had become more than acquaintances who bitched at each other more than talked, but he knew that he trusted him. Stiles had saved him more times than he could count, he was a genius. He was smart and handsome.. and he trusted him. “yeah…” He swallowed. “Yeah I do.” Stiles smiled up at him, before leaning up and kissing him hard. He tugged Derek’s lip between his teeth, sucking it gently. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, dragging his nails down the smooth skin of his back. Derek growled into Stiles’ mouth, earning him a thrust of Stiles’ hips against his own. Stiles reached for Derek’s pants, undoing them in one fluid motion. “I did some reading..” He breathed against the older man’s lips as he worked his hand under the waistband of his boxers. “When a werewolf finds his mate, he’ll knot them during sex to let every other wolf know that person is his and only his.” He kissed him softly, pulling back. He looked down, pulling his boxers down with his pants. He took hold of Derek’s cock, slowly dragging his hand up his shaft. He looked up, licking his lips. “I want you to knot me.”


	5. Imagining Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What else had he imagined?' He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys. I have some time off from school, considering I have a Sinus Infection from Hell.

Derek peeled his eyes open, a warm body pressed against his side. He had been dreaming. Why would Stiles ever want to mate with him. To be linked with him forever.. Who would want that? He sighed, looking down at the boy. His face was relaxed, for once. He went through so much… and now this..? Derek ran his fingers through the dark mess of hair, kissing his forehead. He slipped up out of the bed, heading into the bathroom to take care of his “problem”.

 

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of something buttery. He sat up slowly, rubbing his face. Derek was sitting in a chair, reading something. There was a bag on the table, along with a cup of something that was steaming. He hoped it was coffee. He slipped out of the bed, noticing he was in an oversized pair of sweats and no shirt. He looked at Derek. “Hey..” He said softly, running his fingers through his hair. The smell of nervousness rolled off of him in waves. Derek looked up at him. “Hey Stiles.” He said calmly, laying the piece of paper down. He slid the bag over across the table. “I got you something to eat.” He stood up, heading towards the door. “You have clean clothes on the towel rack in the bathroom.” He left the room, saying nothing else. Stiles frowned but began to eat.

 

 

 

Derek stayed close to the house, listening to Stiles’ heartbeat. He couldn't take it anymore. He took the stairs two at a time, opening up the door. He crossed the room to Stiles, cupping his face and kissing him. He pulled back, hearing someone else talking. He looked down at the phone in Stiles’ hand, the name across it said “Theo” with a heart beside of it. He frowned, stepping back. “Babe, I’ll call you back.” Stiles says shakily, hanging up. He looked up at Derek. “What the hell was that!?”

 

 

 

  
His eyes are wide as he stares at Derek. Derek swallows. “Y-you’re dating someone..?” He says quietly, a little off. “Well duh, didn’t you listen..? I was telling you about him before I fell asleep.” Stiles says, raising a brow. Derek looks away. “Oh, right.” He says, turning to leave. “Sorry.” He mutters. Stiles just stands there, watching him walk away.. ' _What else had he imagined?'_ He thought to himself


End file.
